Rin X Len
by Hawk Smith
Summary: Rin bumps into len at a super market Len's poor but very well known, rin's rich but hated because she's normally mean, they sort of fall in love and then ... that's it. It's been years since I wrote the first chapter, it seems people have enjoyed the writing done by my younger self. I might rewrite the beginning and continue. Idk when though. But I'll try. :)


**The New Life of Rin and Len Kagamine**

Chapter One

The Run In

A girl sat up from her bed, only in a black lace thong and bra. A cart with a screen rolled to her, she touched the air, the screen responded, she looked through clothing styles and picked out a black and yellow Japanese school girl outfit, then looked through hair accessories, finally picking out an off white bow. She stood from the bed, the robot circling her with a ring that lit up blue, then it went up like a scanner, clothing her body with the outfit she had just picked out. She put on fingerless arm warmers that spread out at her hands, covering them to the knuckles of the fingers, it was 5am, she didn't smile, nor did she frown but kept a straight, emotionless face.

A boy sat up from his bed, only in black boxers a cart with a screen rolled to him, he touched the air, the screen responded, he picked out a black and yellow and white sailor outfit, with longer black shorts, it had a suspenders. The robot lit up blue, going up like a scanner, clothing him. He put on lengthening fingerless arm warmers that spread out at the hands. It stopped at the knuckles. It was 5am, he smiled gently, and his blue eyes gleamed gently as he walked out the door.

They both walked down to the market, to soon find how their fate would intertwine. The boy smiled the people around him smiled as well; some cheered most just kept quiet. The girl didn't smile, nor did the people around her, some stared at her in disgust, others just merely looked away and went back to tending their goods. The boy walked through the market looking around then collided with the blonde girl, which looked like him, only feminine they looked the same. "I'm sorry miss." He said, she blinked as she stared at him, almost ready to smile.

"No, no don't be sorry… You're that… Len." She said, pausing between small breaths, her blue eyes lit up brightly as she stared at him.

He nodded, "Yes ma'am! The one everyone's so cheery for I guess, and you're Rin I presume, I've seen you in magazines and such… I don't know why people are cheering for me and not you." He said a gentle expression crossing his pale white face.

She blushed, "Most likely of how, I haven't exactly been the best person to anyone… I heard you have an amazing voice… Care to join me at my next concert?" Rin asked tilting her head slightly to the right.

He smiled brightly his eyes seemed to glow brightly as well, "Arigato Gozaimas Rin Kagamine, I've been writing songs… I feel like I know you from somewhere, like we've met before I'm not sure… where but the thought of it makes me sad, I don't exactly know why." He said, his voice calm and light with a flowing smoothness that made Rin quiver lightly, his voice hit a chord it was so familiar she felt the sadness that hit him as well.

"I think…you're right about that…I'm sure we'll figure it out soon." She said smiling finally for the first time in a long time. He took a step towards her then hugged her tightly, blushing. She blushed bright red, her pale white skin glowed bright red at an instant, her face became real warm. He smiled, letting go.

"Rin do you believe in magic?" he asked tilting his head as he looked at her blushing face.

Rin nodded, "Yes, depending on what type of magic though… I believe in the White Magic, the good magic… though everyone else thinks I'm into Black Magic." She said looking at the ground, grabbing her right arm with her left hand.

"And of fate?" Len asked with an inquisitive smirk. She merely nodded, blushing lightly as she knew where he was going. "Perhaps it was fate that brought the Kagamine Twins together again in the first world." He continued, a gentle, loving smile glimmering on his pale, wise seeming face. She blushed, hugging him tightly.

"Len Kagamine…Rin Kagamine… our past I remember now." She said, a tear running down her cheek, she was smaller than him though older and fearless. He was taller and younger. He hugged her back tightly.

"Rin Kagamine, my older 'twin' our past was tragic, and bloodthirsty must we remember or shall we live on with our new lives?" he said with a gentle and kind smile as he wiped away her tear.

Rin smirked and nodded blushing lightly. "Yes…very much so little 'brother'." She replied merrily. She took his hand, then dragged him through the market, "Come we have no time to waste, let's get you ready for everything you're going to sing with me, and we will be great with a good deal of prepping, you need to practice the songs." She said as she went, he merely nodded and let himself be dragged by Rin.

They went along, out of the market and towards the large mansion Rin lived in, she lived in richness, and Len lived in a small poor home, it merely in shambles every windy day, but it held together. A butler opened the door for them, "Welcome home Miss Kagamine." He said, this butler had long, purple hair, (INSERTDESCRIPTIONHERE!).

"Gakupo, escort Len to the recording room immediately, I shall be up in a minute." She demanded, he nodded promptly, bowing as well.

"Yes Miss Kagamine." He said calmly, then started for the grand staircase, looking back at Len, who actually was taking off his shoes, he had only white socks, then ran to catch up with the tall butler who was already to the fork in the staircase.

"Mr. Gakupo… do you know who I am?" Len asked tilting his head slightly as he stared up at Gakupo's slender, lightly tanned face.

"Our guest, and quote on quote relative of Miss Kagamine, the daughter of evil." He said with a smile.

"You do know of our past life, Chancellor." Len exclaimed quietly, to keep Rin from hearing. Len had already figured out everything that had happened that led up to this point in his new life, from childhood of his first life, to his new birthday in his second.

Gakupo laughed, "The woman of green shall remember you well Len Kagamine, servant and assassin for the Princess Rin." He said with a merry laugh.

Len's facial expression darkened horribly, "How dare you bring back the memory of her death," he growled with a sad glimmer in his eyes, "I did of what she asked of me, and that was my only regret. The lady of green was so happy, and… Full of light, Princess Rin brought… no I brought her to an end on Rin's command! I merely made my Princess happy… I loved to see her smile." He said, punching Gakupo in the arm.

Gakupo smiled, "which, brought your life to an end." He said, rubbing his arm where Len had punched him, he was a strong thirteen-year-old boy, but then again he was a poor thirteen-year-old.

Len grumbled, "But this is a new life, and now I have power over _you_ Butler Gakupo." He said then smiled devilishly.

Gakupo frowned, "well think of it this way Len, I know this house better than you, and you could easily be lost." He joked. They kept going up the stairs and went through a long hall carpeted in red. Gakupo and Len rounded a corner then down three doors and into a large recording room, it had the D.J.'s equipment and the microphone, it had everything a singer would want in a lifetime, especially a new singer at that. Len's eyes lit up as he saw the equipment, his jaw seemed to hit the floor.

"This is all Rin's?" he asked, awestruck by the amount of money, and good quality equipment she had. Gakupo nodded, nearly chuckling at Len's reaction to the music recording equipment.

Not too long afterward Rin entered the room, she had not changed, but merely had been slow to accompany them, she wanted to give Len some time to adjust to the equipment and all the cool gadgets she had, that obviously he wouldn't have due to poorness. "Len, would you like to record one of your songs?" she asked, her facial expression soft and kind, Len had opened up a side of her, that she never knew she had.

He shrugged, "I don't know if they're good enough to record of not." He said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand embarrassingly. Rin laughed and smiled shaking her head.

"I know most of them will bring lots of money for you… I mean… one of your songs even made me cry, when I was listening to you sing in the market…" she said, blushing lightly. Len looked down and blushed, smiling gently.

"Let's do this then." He said confidently.


End file.
